The World
by Guu-neko
Summary: Another hero sets foot into The World, by then name of Jenocide. He is given the power of the Twilight Bracelet by Kite to save The World again, like the ones before him, from the data bugs.
1. Chapter 1: Intro to The World

Chapter 1: Intro to The World 

Fire. To begin whipping dance of the dead. Blackened 'til the end.

To begin whipping dance of the dead. Colour the world blackened. Blackened.

Damn, Metallica's so good. Listening to the surround sound of the stereo system at home is sweet. I shut it off, and sat down in front of my laptop.

I just installed the Altimit OS, and I must say that it's even better than what I saw on the official website. Of course, the only reason I use this is to play The World. I haven't played it yet, but from what Mathew and Bobby told me, it seems to be fun.

Sounds perfect. Mathew told me yesterday that we should play on the weekend. It's almost 1 pm now so I better log in.

I put on the visor, and grab the controller. User name and player name? Hmmm...

User name: Jennard

Player name: Jenocide

I confirmed the action, and I logged in. I'll check the BBS later.

Surroundings change. The black screen in front of me gradually changed to some computer generated buildings. I look up to see the blue sky. Damn. I never knew that computer graphics could be this good. I look behind me to see a floating circle rotating slowly. That must be the chaos gate, based on the picture on the manual.

I chose to be a Twin Blade, since Mathew already chose Heavy Blade and Bobby chose Wavemaster. I also know that the legendary .hacker named Kite was also a Twin Blade. So I thought that you can't go wrong with a Twin Blade.

I decided to be fashionable (in a sense). I picked short blue hair and brown eyes. I decided to keep the colour of my skin: dark brown. I kept my height and stature the same, as well. I picked a brown vest worn over a light blue shirt. I have also have light blue pants and brown boots to match my upper garments. I also have two black holsters on my side for my blades. No helmet; one gold earring on my right ear and a wooden crucifix on my chest. I kept my face with no glasses. Why bother changing them?

Mathew mailed me to meet Bobby and him near the bridge at Delta Server Mac Anu, also known as the Aqua Capital.

I walked a few steps to the river, and I bumped into a girl slightly shorter than me.

"Oops...sorry," I apologized.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she snarled. She turned away in a hurry toward the chaos gate.

I stood there for a minute. I can't forget those piercing blue eyes that seemed to penetrate mine. She looks beautiful...then I remember that this is all virtual. She might look entirely different in real life (IRL), but still...

Shrugging, I continued to the bridge. Lots of people are here. People were chatting. Some were buying stuff from the stores. Finally I saw them: Mathew and Bobby.

They look exactly like what they told me. Mathew with red paint on his face, bare chest and legs, and wearing red shorts. He tied his long, black hair in a ponytail. He also propped up his huge sword on his shoulder. Bobby's clothing is just interesting. Seeing him in his green robes made me grin a bit. He held a weird-looking staff in his right hand, silver with a red orb on top, adorned with a pattern.

"I know Mathew is Chairman Bond, so who the hell are you supposed to be?" I asked Bobby, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm Ocean Doctor." He replied softly, with his Chinese accent. I burst out laughing.

"All right. I'm Jenocide; Genocide spelled with a J." I said.

"Cool name." Chairman Bond commented, putting his sword in its scabbard.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked. "I don't know anything about this game yet, so you guys better teach me."

Now, Chairman Bond and Ocean Doctor were grinning from ear to ear. Now what?

"What's up with those stupid grins? Is it my hair?" I asked impatiently.

"Jennard, huh? Standing there and staring at a girl." Ocean Doctor said, his robes over his mouth like a sneak.

"Jennard's in love." Chairman Bond said, dancing a little jig.

I blushed a bit, though I didn't think they'd notice because of my dark skin. "S-shut up!" I shouted, "and call me Jenocide!"

"Geez, you're no fun," Chairman Bond shrugged. Then he raised an eyebrow. "You ready?"

"Come on. Let's go." I grinned. I want some action


	2. Chapter 2: Atoshi

Chapter 2: Atoshi 

The three of us went to the chaos gate. We agreed to go to a beginner area first. Delta Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. The field is a green meadow with a clear, blue sky. Windmills are standing all over the field, and a slight wind turns them.

"Watch and learn." Chairman Bond said as Ocean Doctor and he approached a magic portal.

Two goblins came out of the portal. Their texture looks quite realistic. I'm impressed.

Chairman Bond jumped up and slashed down. "Calamity!" he shouted. One down, one to go.

The other goblin was running toward Ocean Doctor now. Bobby was standing his guard, then he raised his staff, and muttered, "Rai Don." A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and electrocuted the goblin. Pretty good.

Hmm? My experience points went up even though I didn't fight. Hehehe...I guess I could just leech exp from them while I'm weak.

"Nice job, guys!" I cheered. By this time, I pulled the two short blades from their sheath, and was waving them around.

"Hahaha! Of course! We're level 10 already," Chairman Bond laughed. Ocean Doctor laughed too, robes flapping in the wind.

Damn. Thanks for reminding me.

"Let's go to the dungeon. We'll get the treasure of the Gott Statue." Ocean Doctor urged.

"Sounds fine to me," I replied. By now, I have some sense of the battle controls so I'm pretty sure I can handle the next enemies. I checked the skills of my blades: Saber Dance and Tiger Claw. Hmm...got to get something better.

We entered the dungeon and our steps echo on the stone floor of the dungeon. Another magic portal. This time, I step towards it. One goblin appears.

"That's for you, Jenocide," Chairman Bond shouted.

"Do your best," Ocean Doctor added. "Don't make me waste my healing spells on you."

I charged the goblin. I slashed down with my right blade, but he blocked it with his dagger, all the while smiling fiendishly. I swung my left blade and he jumped back.

He leaped at me with the dagger pointing down. I got grazed, back flipped and then used a skill.

"Saber Dance!" Three quick slashes and the goblin was turned back. Two more thrusts and he's gone. Sigh.

"Oh? Nice job," Ocean Doctor congratulated me, although I swear he's mocking me.

"All right! Let's go down, but first, Bobby heal Jennard first. He has a bit of damage," Mathew commanded. Even in The World, he's still our leader.

"Repth!" Bobby said, as he cast the healing spell.

A bright light shone below me and I heard a tinkle. I was back to max hit points, and so we headed to the next level.

"Where's the door down?" I asked.

"Hang on." Chairman Bond said, as he used a fairy orb. "Over there."

We trudged toward the direction he was pointing.

More enemies, more exp. How nice.

We finally got to the lowest level, and we entered the last room. We were about to open the treasure by the Gott Statue, when a man called out to us.

"Wait. I was here first. That treasure is mine!"

We turned around, and saw a guy with wavy green hair. He's holding a spear-like weapon that ended in a curved, flat blade: a polearm. I guess he's a Long Arm. He had a red-orange vest with matching orange pants.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? We're about to open this chest," Chairman Bond spoke.

"Hehehe...I don't give a damn. The treasure is mine," the mystery man said.

I'm just watching. The man looks strong, and at my level, I don't think I stand a chance against him.

Ocean Doctor was about to open the chest, when the man lunged at him. Chairman Bond blocked the thrust with his sword, sparks flying.

"Quick! Take the treasure and warp out of here. I'll meet you in town." Chairman Bond commanded.

Ocean Doctor grabbed the contents of the treasure chest, and raised the sprite ocarina. He and I were back at the field, then we gated out back to Mac Anu.

Meanwhile, the mystery man was livid.

"What the fuck?! That's cheap!" he said.

"You weren't really here first. You followed us." Chairman Bond said matter-of-factly. "The question is: why are you interested in a treasure chest a low-level dungeon."

"None of your business." He struck again at Chairman Bond. Mathew blocked it once again.

"Hmm...you're good," the man observed.

"Of course," Mathew replied.

The man put down his polearm. "Fine. Who cares now? The treasure's gone."

He then introduced himself. "I am Atoshi."

Mathew said, "I am Chairman Bond."

"Chairman Bond, we'll meet again," Atoshi said, as he warped out.

Chairman Bond sighed. "What the hell was that all about?" He also warped out and headed back to Mac Anu.

He met Ocean Doctor and me by the bridge again. We contemplated today's events as Chairman Bond told us about Atoshi.

We took a look at the treasures we got: Cat's Blades and two grunty dolls.

"These look like ordinary stuff," Ocean Doctor mused, "so why would Atoshi want these items?" He handed me the Cat's Blades and gave one grunty doll to Chairman Bond. He slipped the remaining doll into his robes.

"Thanks. Well, maybe he got the keywords wrong. Maybe the treasure he wants is a completely different area," I offered.

"Maybe," Chairman Bond said, scratching his head.

"Oops. Time to go, Bond. Time for dinner," Ocean Doctor said, walking away.

"Yeah, all right. Jennard, you have our member addresses. Just mail us if you want to go somewhere." Chairman Bond said, falling in step beside Bobby.

"OK, see ya later." I said, as I waved farewell.

I took a last stroll around Mac Anu, familiarizing myself with the locations of the shops, the Elf's Haven, and the Recorder. It's time for dinner as well, so I saved and logged out.


	3. Chapter 3: Second Encounter

Chapter 3: Second Encounter 

After dinner, I log in again. Tomorrow's Sunday, so that means tomorrow's the last day I could play a lot. That sucks. On Monday, I have to go to work. No The World for me until I get back in the afternoon. Oh well, at least I have work; Mathew and Bobby are busting their asses with homework and shit.

This time I check the BBS. Most of the messages are nothing, but the last one caught my eye. It's by Atoshi.

Anyone know where to find a secret item? I heard rumors about a super strong weapon for a Long Arm. Thanks.

I see. So that's what he's after.

I warp in to Mac Anu again, wondering where I should level up. I decided to take a stroll near the river to think about it. Then I saw that blue-eyed girl again, sitting on the edge, sandals nearly touching the soft-flowing river.

I sit down beside her. "Yo, what's up?"

She looked at me then asked, "What do you want?"

I put my hands up, palms facing her. "N-nothing. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you seem interesting." I gazed at her, and now that I examined her clothes, she looks like a Wavemaster.

"Interesting, huh? Thanks, I guess." She said then added, "Sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I was just in a foul mood."

"No problem. By the way, I'm Jenocide," I introduced myself.

"My name's Charm. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

We chatted for a while about how we got introduced to the world. I found out that we both got into it through friends. She's been playing this just a week before me.

"Oh! My parents are home. I got to prepare their dinner," she exclaimed. "Call me any time."

We exchanged member addresses, and she logged out. Wow...funny how I could do here in The World what I can't do in reality.

I'm alone again. I might as well train secretly, and show Mathew and Bobby up. I stocked up on healing drinks, and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Leveling Up

Chapter 4: Leveling Up 

I put in a random keyword at the chaos gate, and found an area with a level suitable for me. The accompanying intro twinkle rang in my ears, followed by the outro that told me that I arrived at the field.

This time, the field was covered with sand all around. Dried bones and barnacles littered the ground. Following Mathew's instructions, I used the fairy orb to reveal all the locations of the magic portals on the field.

All right! It's go time. I hacked and slashed using my twin blades. The whole process is a dance, circling and spinning with deadly intent, until a new partner is needed.

"Staccato!" I shouted, as I spun in the air, slicing the last killer plant with ease. I landed softly and checked my exp. Good, I'm getting the hang of this. I healed myself and headed down the dungeon.

There are more enemies here, but I had no trouble. I battled my way into the final room.

I entered the last room, eagerly anticipating my prize.


	5. Chapter 5: Data Bug

Chapter 5: Data Bug 

I was surprised when I entered the room. Instead of a treasure chest, there was a killer plant waiting for me. No problem.

I decided to use a spell to kill it. "Vak Kruz!" Multiple small fireballs appeared and incinerated the plant. Easy.

There was a buzz. Huh? To my horror, the killer plant regenerated and now showed tinges of neon green on its head. What?!

Taking a few steps back, I tripped on the floor and came crashing on my butt. "Ouch!"

The monster slowly crept toward me, teeth gleaming, vines flailing. Why am I so afraid? This is only a game. I could always load if I die here.

Suddenly, a shadow jumped from out of nowhere. It moved with such speed that before I knew it, the monster is slumping in front of me. A weird sphere composed of hexagons surrounded it.

"Data Drain!" the shadow shouted. Tendrils shot out from the arm of the shadow and pierced the sphere. After a blinding flash of light, the monster turned into a flower. The shadow swiped at it then it was gone.

I slowly picked myself up to offer my thanks to the one who saved me. The flash of light illuminated the room so much that I recognized the person.

Kite. The legendary .hacker who possesses the ability, Data Drain, the power to alter the code of monsters in The World. I only saw the jpeg of Kite on one website before it got shut down. Rumour has it that CC Corp. was responsible for the site being taken down.

But I also heard that they deleted his character, and his partner, Black Rose.

As I approached him, I noticed something wrong. He is translucent. Like a ghost. Barely tangible.

"Who are you?" Kite said. The voice was that of a young boy, but with an otherworldly echo.

I was so amazed that I could barely speak. "J-Jenocide..." I mumbled.

"Jenocide..." He echoed, and then grabbed my right arm with his right hand.

A strange book slowly came out of his back, and rose up in the air. It hovered slowly then came down fast towards my chest. It vanished in a whoosh as I screamed and fainted.

When I came to, a man was standing over me, wavy green hair and sharp polearm. Mathew's words registered in my head. Atoshi.


End file.
